<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of Where Did Mermaid Man Go? by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649064">Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of Where Did Mermaid Man Go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic'>ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Encylopedia Brown Cases (One-Shots) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SpongeBob has a problem, but Encyclopedia Brown can help!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Encylopedia Brown Cases (One-Shots) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938871</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of Where Did Mermaid Man Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where is Mermaid Man?" SpongeBob asked. "Oh, no, he is missing!"</p><p>"But I saw him on Tuesday," Patrick said. "He was wearing suspenders and playing the ukelele at the mall."</p><p>"Okay, let's go there!" SpongeBob said. "Today is Tuesday so maybe he is there."</p><p>He wasn't at the mall but Encyclopedia Brown was there.</p><p>"Hey Encyclopedia can you help us with a problem!" SpongeBob said.</p><p>"Okay SpongeBob, I'll find Mermaid Man," Encyclopedia said. "But you have to give me a quarter first."</p><p>SpongeBob didn't know where a quarter was because he was in the underwater ocean.</p><p>"I know, I'll invent a quarter!" he said, and he went to Mr. Krabs because Mr. Krabs was the money maniac.</p><p>"Quarters are already existing," Mr. Krabs said. "I have a billion of them."</p><p>"Okay can I have one?" SpongeBob said. "I need to find Mermaid Man and Encyclopedia Brown will find him if he has a quarter."</p><p>"Okay but it will come from your pay and you will get less money," Mr. Krabs said.</p><p>"Fine," SpongeBob said. "I like getting less money because it means I can work more!"</p><p>SpongeBob went back and he gave Encyclopedia the quarter.</p><p>"Thank you," Encyclopedia said. "I'm on the case!"</p><p>Encyclopedia went and he interviewed Squidward. "Did you hide Mermaid Man in your clarinet?" he asked. He thought he might be onto something because it sounded like something was trapped in it when Squidward played.</p><p>"No, I'm just that bad at playing clarinet," Squidward said. "Just kidding, no I put a sandwich in it and now it's stuck so it sounds bad."</p><p>Encyclopedia took the sandwich out of the clarinet and then he knew what he had to do. He went to the driving school where Mrs. Puff worked.</p><p>"Aha!" he said to Mrs. Puff. One of your students hid Mermaid Man and I know who!"</p><p>"Okay, just take him out of my class then," Mrs. Puff said.</p><p>"It's you, Bugs Meany!" Encyclopedia said. "You are the Mermaid Man thief!"</p><p>"How do you know it is me?" Bugs said.</p><p>"Because you gave Squidward a sandwich in his clarinet to hide the real truth from me when I was searching! You made a distraction," Encyclopedia said.</p><p>"Okay, you're right. I teamed with Man Ray to trap Mermaid Man in the Chum Bucket. Nobody goes there so it was the perfect place to hide him," Bugs Meany said. "Also I ate SpongeBob's house." SpongeBob hadn't noticed that but it was true.</p><p>"You're under arrest!" Encyclopedia said and he arrested Bugs Meany himself because he was a deputy in the Bikini Bottom Police Department. He took him to jail and then he saved Mermaid Man.</p><p>"Thank you for saving me!" Mermaid Man said. "Plankton was making me eat a bunch of yucky stuff."</p><p>"Mermaid Man is free from the bucket place!" Encyclopedia said.</p><p>"Yes, now I can watch him on Netflix!" SpongeBob said.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>